


One Long Day

by minakim



Series: Never Saw This Coming [2]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just spent one long night with Jimin...and Jungkook.  Morning comes and so does Taehyung with news that they have a free day, so Jimin invites Tae to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of One Long Night, but can be read on its own as well. Work in progress, more chapters to follow.

Your long night with Jimin and Jungkook had turned into morning. Freshly showered, the three of you emerged from the bathroom into the bedroom to find the sun up and the room flooded with the warm orange glow of a beautiful sunrise. You silently began searching through the scattered clothing thrown about the room, attempting to dress and readying to leave. You’d found and put on your underclothes when there came an unexpected knock at the door...? Jimin looked through the door’s peep-hole, then opened it slightly, filling the gap with his body. You could tell by the deep voice on the other side that it was V. He told Jimin that the schedule for the day had been cancelled and they have some rare free time for the entire day. Jimin turned into the room and looked at you, gave a giant smile and wink, turned back to Tae, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room asking, “Wanna have some fun?”

 

As the door slams shut, Taehyung looks around the room taking in the scene. He sees the disarray of the bedcovers, the clothing scattered about, Jimin with a towel wrapped around his waist, Jungkook just pulling on a pair of clean boxers from an open drawer; and then his eyes settle upon you. His brain is still in the process of comprehending the situation while his mouth forms into his familiar toothy rectangular smile as he politely mouths, “Hello.”

 

“Hello Taehyung,” you smile back and introduce yourself.

 

Tae stands awkwardly still for a moment and then searching for the words and finding them, blurts out in his deep throaty voice, “Uhmm, let’s order breakfast?!”

 

“Great idea! I’m starving!” you reply with excitement. Spending some time together in a typical everyday activity, like eating, sounds like a good idea. Plus, you really are hungry. You find out what everyone wants, call room service, place the order, and make one of the most ridiculous requests you think you’ve ever made, “…and four canisters of whipped cream please.” The voice on the other end simply replies, “Of course. Your breakfast should arrive in about forty-five minutes, thank you.” You hang up and announce, “Okay, forty-five minutes!” to the room.

 

Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung had been quietly talking amongst themselves as you were on the phone. At your announcement, they stopped speaking and all looked up smiling at you. Jimin walked toward you, took your hand, led you back into the bathroom and shut the door. 

 

A little surprised and curious, you leaned back, half-sitting, against the countertop facing the door. Jimin stepped toward you and eased himself between your feet, leaning his hips into yours and bringing his lips towards your cheek. With a gentle brush of his finger, he tucked a tendril of your hair behind your ear and whispered, “Are you okay? Okay with this? Okay with Jungkookie and Tae?” He nuzzled his nose into your cheek, and your eyes fluttered shut enjoying the sweetness of his gesture and the intimacy of the moment.

 

You were at a momentary loss for words. If you really thought about it, your head spun over what had just happened in the last twelve or so hours. The same went for trying to think ahead in your current situation. You wanted to be clear and honest with Jimin, but not everything could be so easily communicated. You started slowly with, “Yes, I am okay. Tired. Hungry. A little sore. (No kidding. You both smiled a knowing smile.) But good.” Then gesturing to the both of you, you said, “Yes, this. Us now, very okay. Great really.” And finally, trying to find the words, you said, “Jungkook and Tae, yeah, it’s okay with me…if, well, it must be okay with you..? I’m just, ahh, still surprised, it’s kind of surreal.” “Surreal?” Jimin questioned. Uh, yeah, you had no idea what the translation was for that word. “Mmmm, yeah, like, WHOA, wow, really?!?!” Jimin nodded, seeming to get the general idea. Satisfied with your reply, he smiled a gorgeous and super sexy smile, then his lips found yours and initiated the softest, most tender, meltingly delicious kiss ever.

 

Minutes floated by as you continued kissing. Just kissing, softly, gently, teasingly; as if you had all the time in the world. If clouds could kiss, that would be what you two were doing now. It was heavenly. Passionate without the urgency. Heated without the craziness. Just you and Jimin. 

 

As you kissed, tongues slow dancing, his hands rested gently, one on your waist, the other in your hair behind your neck with his fingers softly combing through the tendrils. Your hands had found their way to his smooth bare chest. Your fingertips, which had been lightly resting just below his collarbone, began a slow gentle drag southward and eventually came to rest on the edge of the towel that was hanging at his waist.

 

You were already familiar with what lay under that towel, and the just thought of completely bare Jimin began to stir your insides. And were you imagining it, was it just the bunch of twisted tucked terrycloth wrapped around his waist pressing against your navel, or was Jimin getting hard for you under that thick hotel towel?

 

At a pause for breath he whispered to you, “Turn around baby.” You both pulled away from the counter enough for you to turn and face the mirror. He leaned his warm body back against you, and no, it wasn't the knotted towel you were now feeling pressing against your rear. You both took a moment to appreciate the flush on your faces, your blown pupils and swollen lips reflected in the mirror. Damn, this guy looked so hot. It was hard to believe that was your reflection in the mirror next to him. 

 

Jimin’s fingers then caught the hem of your tank and slowly pulled it up and off. His warm hands came around to cup and cover your breasts and you brought your own hands to rest on top of his. Resting his chin on your right shoulder and looking at you in the mirror again, he sighed, “Mmmm, beautiful.” You closed your eyes, drinking in the sound of his voice and allowing your head to tilt back and slightly to the left, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed to look at yourself in the mirror any longer. Jimin, however, took this as an invitation. Bringing his left hand up to stroke your throat his mouth began to suck at the length of your neck exposed to him.

 

He began with gentle nips and lingering kisses moving up and down along your neck. Finding a spot to finally settle on just below and behind your ear, he latched on sucking down hard. You gasped the first time in surprise. He used his tongue to massage the spot as he let up, then sucked down hard again. You moaned in pleasure at the slight pain and the contrast of stimulation he was inflicting. He did it again as his right hand pinched down on one of your nipples. Your whole body flexed as a not so quiet groan escaped your lips.

 

“Fuck Jimin, unnnh, I want you inside me now, please,” you panted, gasping for breath, your desire for him suddenly peaked.

 

Immediately his hands were at your hips, pulling you back slightly and sweeping your panties down to the floor. You guessed you were already wet and ready for him and he confirmed it as he drew the fingers of one hand between your legs. They slid with ease between your slick folds and he hummed with delight as he pressed his lips into one of your shoulders. You heard his towel drop softly to the floor around your feet. Within seconds he had entered you from behind and was smoothly sliding back and forth with shallow thrusts. You wiggled back and pushed against him with more force. He got the picture. Now, it really was urgent crazy hot passion driving you. He met you with equal zeal.

 

You played with the angle of your hips until, bam, he hit your spot right on. “Ahhh, there Jimin, right there, please!”

 

“Mmmm, yeah, come for me baby. I’m not gonna last much longer. A-aand, I’ve gotta pull out.”

 

“Oh, shit, right.” No condom. Your unabashed words flew out, “Fuck me hard Jimin baby! Pinch me. Bite me. Just do it. Now, please!”

 

Jimin rammed into you, fast. He pinched and twisted your nipples. His mouth came down at the left side of your neck, in the tender flesh just below your ear, and then he sucked and bit down, hard. 

 

“Ahhhh, oh my God, yessss!” You came in a sudden shockwave. It hit you with such force, you bit your own lip and tasted the iron tang of blood. Your sudden contraction around Jimin’s dick brought him to his edge too. He quickly pulled out and with a few jerks of his hand you felt him come in warm spurts on your back. A moment later you felt the tickle of his bangs and the pressure of him resting his damp forehead between your still-heaving shoulder blades. He kissed your back, placed his hands on your hips to right himself, then took your hand in his and led you to the shower.

 

As Jimin turned the water on you heard a knock on the door followed by Tae’s deep voice, “Breakfast.”

 

“Okay, thanks!” you replied, “You guys start.”

 

Jimin washed your back for you, and you both showered (yet again) quickly and put on the fluffy hotel robes. When you emerged from the bathroom, Tae and Jungkook had sorted everyone’s meals and were on their way to devouring their own. Everyone had gotten either pancakes or waffles, some version of eggs with bacon or sausage and coffee. “Yum,” you exclaimed as you headed toward your waffles. Your smile widened as you noticed that room service really did include four canisters of whipped cream. Jungkook and Tae had already put two of them to liberal use sporting small mountains of the white stuff over their pancakes. They both looked up at you with adorable grins that you took as their acknowledgement of “good call!” Then Tae got this quizzical look on his face and asked, “Why four?”

 

“One for each of us,” you replied, “For now or for later…” You couldn’t help but smirk, and Tae was the first to smirk back.


	2. Breakfast and whipped cream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticky situations lead to breakfast pairings beyond the mundane pancakes and bacon...

Though your waffles had cooled slightly; slathered in soft butter, drizzled with maple syrup and accompanied by a piece of salty bacon, every bite was delicious. You knew you were hungry, but you surprised yourself at how quickly you were downing your breakfast and you made a mental note to slow down as you poured yourself some hot coffee from the large carafe. You actually weren’t a big fan of whipped cream on your breakfast food, but a little in your coffee sounded good at the moment, so you turned your canister into your cup and made a pretty little rosette of the sweet stuff atop your steaming brew. 

 

While you waited for the cream to melt into the hot java, you sprayed a little on your index finger, slipped it into your mouth and let it dissolve there for a few seconds with your finger hanging suspended between your lips. As you looked up and towards Jimin, who was seated to your left at the cozy little round table you all were gathered at, you noticed him sideways-glancing at you with a smirk. So after popping your finger out of your mouth and re-applying another nice dollop of whipped cream to it; with a smirk of your own and a raised eyebrow you offered him a taste, bringing your finger tantalizingly close to his lips. Jimin wasted no time in taking you up on the offer and lingered, his lips hanging on to your fingertip long after the cream had disappeared.

 

Taehyung, sitting to your right, let out a soft low laugh. Then mimicking you, he teasingly repeated your actions toward Jungkook, to his right, who played along and sucked the whipped cream off Tae’s finger with a mockingly sexy response. Jimin laughed that adorable laugh of his. You took pretend offense and sprayed some more whipped cream on your finger and quickly deposited it on the tip of Tae’s nose. In response, he turned his can straight at you and fired a stream that hit you across your cheek and fingers as you raised your hand, just a little too late, to shield your face. You reached out with those cream-covered fingers to get Tae across his face, but he was too fast and grabbed your wrist before you could make contact.

 

Holding your wrist firmly, he brought your hand to his mouth and began licking the whipped cream off each finger. He did this slowly, one at a time, drawing his lips the entire length – knuckle to tip – dragging his curled tongue along the underside of each digit. Your eyes grew wide watching him, and by the third finger, you’re pretty sure your jaw had slightly dropped open as you drew in a noticeably deeper breath. Then you realized you must look the complete opposite of hot and bothered with a slowly melting stream of whipped cream across half your face. You found your napkin in your lap and were just about to wipe it off when Tae rose from his chair, gently pushed your napkin-holding hand away, said, “Let me do that,” and brushed most of it off with his thumb. He brought his cream-covered thumb to his own lips and seductively sucked it off as he stared into your captured eyes.

 

The moment was quickly over as Jimin and Jungkook now took the opportunity to imitate Tae’s interaction with you in their own little parody while laughing hysterically. You and Tae reacted in tandem as you both lunged forward and turned your canisters at Jimin and Jungkook and started spraying whipped cream at the two of them. The scene quickly escalated into a messy war of jostling bodies, intertwined arms and sticky white foam spurting onto everyone and everywhere. 

 

When the free-for-all no-holds-barred whipped cream spraying stopped, the tousling finally settled, and the laughing died down; Tae had you pinned down on one of the beds while Jimin had cornered and straddled Jungkook in the large upholstered armchair in the corner of the room. Everyone was slightly out of breath, and definitely sporting melting dollops of whipped cream all over themselves. 

 

You looked up at Tae. His bangs, which usually fell in a perfect fringe just over his eyes, were stuck together in clumps, and you were actually better able to appreciate just how sexy his heavy-lidded gaze was at the moment. Still poised with his canister in one hand, his low voice asked you to, “open your mouth,…and hold…” So you opened your mouth. Tae spritzed in a little whipped cream and you held it there in your open mouth, raising an eyebrow, looking up at him. He tossed the can aside and brought his face to yours. His lips closed around yours, and he dipped his tongue in, through the cream and licked up against the insides of your mouth. You closed your eyes. The whipped cream wasn’t the only thing melting in this kiss.

 

Moments later, you felt the whole of his body pressing down on you, warm and firm. You brought one hand to the nape of his neck and let your fingers glide upwards through his silky straight hair. Your other hand found smooth skin where his shirt had hiked up at his back, and you let your fingertips tickle him there. A deep throaty hum reverberated from Tae’s mouth into yours and you hummed right back into him with delight.

 

Pausing for breath and diverting your attention from yourselves for a moment, you both turned your heads towards the corner of the room, your attention caught by low moans and rustling sounds. Silently playing voyeur, you and Tae smiled to each other as you observed Jimin and Jungkook.

 

Jungkook was seated slightly slouched down in the low-back armchair, his sticky shirt just removed. His head was slightly tilted back, but his eyes were fixed on Jimin with singular concentration. Jimin’s legs straddled Jungkook’s lower half as he faced the maknae. He was cradling one of Jungkooks hands in his, slowly licking and sucking the now invisible sticky sweetness off his fingers one by one. Jimin’s loosened robe had slipped off his lean muscular shoulders and hung behind him in a swag from elbow to elbow. Every small movement of his arms created patterns of light and shadow on the muscles across his back. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

 

Jungkook’s free hand ran up the top of Jimin’s thigh, under his robe and around back to grasp and squeeze Jimin’s ass. Jimin let out a little squeal as he raised himself up slightly on his knees. Jungkook let a lazy smile form on his lips as his hand curled around Jimin’s perfectly round ass and into the valley between his two cheeks. As he slowly began fingering the sensitive opening that was so fully exposed in Jimin’s current position, Jimin purred and moaned as he threw his head back and clutched Jungkook’s now un-sticky hand to his chest.

 

“So hot,” Tae’s deep voice growled into your ear.

 

“Mmmm hmmmm,” was all you could respond with through your half-bitten lip. Your eyes were still glued on Jimin and Jungkook when Tae’s mouth came down at your neck, sucking at the soft flesh along your pulse-line. “Mmmmm, Tae…” you responded as your fingers clutched at his hair slightly tugging the fistful. 

 

Taehyung growled. He found your mouth with his and kissed you deeply and surprisingly a little roughly, but your body responded by arching into him and you bit down on his tongue with an equal aggression. Tae growled again. The low timbre of his voice and the sounds he made struck you at your very core; his growl alone made you feel weak and aroused all at once.

 

You could feel the fervor of the moment escalating quickly. His fingers dug into your shoulders. His kisses became long and deep until you both were gasping for breath. His hips pressed down into you and you felt how hard he’d gotten. Your head was reeling.

 

Suddenly he pushed himself up and back so he could reach the belt of your robe. He quickly undid it and threw the robe open. Then he tore his own shirt off over his head and paused, chest heaving and drinking you in with his eyes. You felt like you were his prey, and in a sense you were. Tae was toying with you and you had the feeling that neither of you knew what was going to happen next; he was acting on instinct alone.

 

In the next moment one of his hands was sliding along the length of your neck, his thumb dangerously close to applying enough pressure to cut your air off, but not quite. The other hand slid up and down along the side of your torso, fingers grazing your ribs and his thumb rubbing your nipple with every pass. Your hands clutched at the bed sheets beneath you as your heart pounded in your chest and your breathing came in quick little gasps.

 

He leaned in again, biting down on the whole of the breast he hadn’t been playing with. He ran the mound of your flesh between his teeth until he released the tip of your nipple with a final scrape and nip. The electrifying sensation, somewhere between unbearable pain and ecstasy, made you moan so loudly you noticed Jungkook and Jimin both quickly turn their heads in your direction.

 

“Easy Tae,” Jimin gently warned, before his attentions were recaptured by Jungkook’s hands working below the robe that had now fallen completely off of Jimin and pooled around his hips and thighs. You heard Jimin gasp and moan a few times before reluctantly asking Jungkook to stop for a moment. Jimin got up, rifled through an open suitcase, palmed a couple of small items, then walked to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle from a drawer. As he passed by you and Tae he tossed the bottle and a small square packet on the bed next to you, and it looked like he had the same two items in his hand as he returned to Jungkook.

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung muttered in Jimin’s direction before turning his attentions fully back to you.

 

Tae was now, more gently, kissing you down the center line of your body. First between your breasts, then atop the little bump at the end of your ribcage, next your belly button (where he swirled his tongue for a few drawn-out seconds), then the soft flesh of your lower abdomen… You felt the heat growing and spreading between your legs, quickly, and you were beginning to squirm slightly as your mind anticipated where he was going next.

 

As he crouched back further, looking like a tiger ready to pounce, he flexed your legs up and pulling them wide, brought his grinning mouth down onto one of your thighs, licking a strip from just above the backside of your knee to the softest innermost part of your thigh. There he latched on sucking your tender flesh as his tongue ran circles against you within the confines of his lips. You gasped as your hips shuddered and lifted slightly off the bed. Tae pushed you back down with firm hands.

 

He moved to the other leg repeating the action. You moaned as your back arched and your fingers clawed at the bedcovers. Though your head was thrown back and your eyes closed, you now felt the heat of his breath against your center. The anticipation was driving you crazy and he must have known it as he waited, poised, so close, teasing you with every warm exhale.

 

Your ears caught the beginnings of soft mewls and moans coming from the direction of the armchair again. Turning your head and opening your eyes you watched as Jimin slowly slid himself vertically up and down over Jungkook’s lap. Jimin’s hands were braced against Jungkook’s broad shoulders while Jungkook’s hands rested firmly at Jimin’s hips. They both had their heads tipped back slightly, eyes closed, savoring the slow build to the pleasure yet to come.

You turned your eyes to Taehyung, a pleading furrow at your brow, lips parting to beg him to go further; but before words could escape he gave you a toothy grin and lunged forward gliding his tongue between your folds into your wet heated core. Your throat caught somewhere between a gasp and a moan creating a deep reverberation that you could feel Tae smile at.

 

He worked his tongue in and out and up swirling around your clit, then back down and in again. And again. And again. Your breathing became ragged as he brought you close to the edge, but never focused long enough to finish you off. 

 

“Tae…unhhh, bae…unhhh, please,” you whimpered and moaned as you attempted to bring your hands to the crown of his head. Just then he looked up at you. Pushing your hands away, he rolled his eyes upwards as if contemplating something. “Tae-bae. I like that!” 

 

Then suddenly without warning, he flipped you over onto your belly and pulled you back and up by your hips. Your ass was in the air: propped up on your knees, your face sideways but down against the bed. Before you knew it, his tongue was back in you; alternating between going deep and gliding back and forth shallowly along your slit. Fuck, that tongue of his: making you come undone in a sloppy wet mess then, oh shit…, slowly making its way up between your ass cheeks. He made a few pressured circles with his tongue around your entrance before slowly prodding his way into the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Oh Tae, oh God, Tae-bae!” Your mouth kept rambling as your brain tried to wrap itself around the sensations…, so different from a lubed-up finger…more intimate, more embarrassing, just more…unnnhhh… You were both moaning and groaning, but for probably very different reasons. However, a few moments later Tae pulled away, (the same thing on both your minds) his low voice telling and asking, “ I so wanna fuck you now. Can I please fuck you now?”

 

“Yeah Tae-bae, you can fuck me now. Wherever you want…”

 

You heard him push his shorts off, tear into the wrapper, and a few seconds later the pop of a bottle cap flipping open…that told you what his choice was. You took a deep breath, let it out, and tried to relax. A moment after that you felt his blunt lubed tip against your ass then the somewhat painful pressure of his girth stretching you open. He took it slowly, but it still burned like fire. 

 

Once he was fully seated in you he paused, leaned over, his warm hands gripping your waist, and kissed you on your shoulder blades, allowing you a moment to adjust to his presence. As he rose back up, he brushed your hair away from your neck to kiss you there, but instead he commented, “Wow, Jiminnie really put a nice pair of matching marks on your neck. And now you have two on your thighs from me. Kookie’s gonna have to make his mark too…mmmm…but later. For now, maybe put a hand up against the headboard okay?”

 

You did as he suggested, blushing at his barrage of comments, and steadied yourself knowing Tae was about to start moving. He started pulling back slow and shallow at first, but soon quickened his pace and lengthened his movements. You felt you rode that fine line between pleasure and pain, your brain still trying to decide, but not keeping up with what was going on with your body.

 

Then Tae brought a slick finger around to your clit, and you fell into that rabbit-hole of pleasure all at once. You closed your eyes to darkness, but your other senses were heightened and adding to your escalating tension and heat. Your ears captured all the deep low reverberations of the moans and groans of indulgence and gratification going on around you. Your skin tingled and prickled as intense shocks of electricity pulsed through your body. Your mouth felt dry as your breath ran shallow and ragged across your tongue through slightly parted lips.

 

You screamed out, “Fuck Tae-bae, fuck me harder!” You didn’t even know you were screaming it until you heard it with your own ears. He obliged and moments later you were letting out your own long, deep, growling-moan as you gripped the headboard white-knuckled and came, your body shuddering out of control. 

 

He rode you through your orgasm and after a few more deep thrusts, you felt his hips flush with your ass, rutting with irregular pulsations as if attempting to push even deeper into you. “Uhhhhhaaahhhhh,” the deep throaty sound of Tae coming resonated right through you and you both collapsed onto the bed. 

After a minute or so of coming down from your highs, Tae rolled off you to spoon you from behind, while turning you both to face in the direction of Jungkook and Jimin. Jungkook had slouched slightly lower in the chair, his ass at the very edge of the seat cushion, his strong muscular thighs flexing as he tried to fuck up into Jimin even as Jimin was seemingly doing a good job of bouncing up and down on Jungkook’s cock. You couldn’t help but think how damn beautiful they both were. Tae must have been thinking the same thing as he whispered once again, “So. F’ing. Hot.” in your ear as he gave you a squeeze.

 

You rolled around in Tae’s grasp to face him, looked him straight in his eyes, and said, “Same goes for you. Tae-bae. Same goes for you.” You snuggled into him, burying your face in the space between his chin and his chest and hugged him tightly as you both enjoyed the sounds of Jimin and Jungkook coming together.


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partner switching and some kinky observations take place, and it's not even lunchtime!

Your eyes fluttered open to the increasing heartbeat and drawn out murmurs of Taehyung’s throaty, “Mmmmm, Jimin-ahhhhh.”

 

The first thing you realized was that you’d fallen asleep curled up in Tae’s arms. The next thing you realized was that Jimin and Jungkook had, at some point joined you and Tae on the bed. The third thing you realized was that Jungkook had snuggled up behind you and draped one of his long and rather heavy legs over your hip, and an arm around your ribcage, his hand resting right over your heart. His warm breath exhaled soothingly at the back of your neck and he was sound asleep. The last thing you realized was that Jimin was on the opposite side of Taehyung, nibbling seductively at his earlobe, thus Tae’s mumblings that awoke you in the first place... You made brief eye contact with Jimin and he gave you a classic Jimin-wink before sleep overcame you once again, and your eyes fluttered shut.

 

The next time your eyes opened, Tae was gone. Well not gone…as you came out of your grogginess you realized he and Jimin were on the other bed, but you were still hazy enough that all you made out were pale silhouettes, moving limbs and soft sounds.

 

You then realized that the reason you woke up were the roaming hands of Jungkook caressing the length of your torso. He was still spooning you, and the hand of his free arm ran smoothly up and down your side, brushing your quickly-hardening nipple with every slow gentle pass. He’d inserted his other arm under your head, so you were resting at the intersection of his shoulder and bicep. The fingers of that hand were tickling circular patterns around your mid-section.

 

You couldn’t help but, “Mmmmm,” from the sheer and simple pleasure of feeling his warm touch on your skin. “That feels sooooo nice Kookie,” you purred.

 

“YOU feel soooo nice,” he replied in return as both his hands moved to caress your breasts. His lips met the top of your ear and he began gently nibbling down the outer edge to your lobe then on to your neck. Little shivers traveled down your back and you curled your head into his, nuzzling your foreheads together.

 

He craned his forehead over a little further and planted a slow firm kiss on your lips. As you yielded to the pressure, he lightly nipped at your upper lip and then moved to your lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. “You’re delicious,” he murmured. You replied back by returning the nips and eventually pushing into his own deliciousness with your tongue wholeheartedly.

 

Jungkook’s upper hand moved down your ribcage, over your hip, around your backside and slid between your legs that you knowingly curled forward and slightly parted. His fingers slid smoothly between your folds, quickly becoming slick with the results of your arousal. You hadn’t even realized just how fast and the extent to which you were turned on, but it felt like Jungkook’s fingers were everywhere at once, moving with ease, teasing your clit, traversing your opening, gliding around and exploring every fold, he was driving you mad slowly; and the smile he was now pressing into your shoulder told you he was loving it.

 

“Ahhhhh, fuck Jungkook, stop teasing. I want you inside me. One or more of your fingers, your cock, something… please.” Your body involuntarily stretched, tensed, and you opened your legs wider shamelessly inviting him in to you.

 

“Damn,” he cursed steamily into the back of your neck, “You are hot as fuck.” He let his fingers glide flatly between your legs a few times more, building your frustration, before finally giving in with two, maybe three fingers delving into you, you couldn’t tell. You arched your back nudging his head with your shoulder and pushing your ass toward his steeled cock and his fingers into you up to his knuckles and let out a satisfied moan. He ground his hips back at you, his dick laying hot and heavy against your inner thigh.

 

You maneuvered your arm down between your bodies and wrapped your hand around his arousal. He practically purred in your ear. God, he felt so good in your gentle grip as you slid along his length. Feeling him, soft and smooth over firm, “Unnnnh”, you both moaned as you began to lose yourselves. You slid your thumb along the little ridge leading to the tip and massaged down on his slit coating his swollen head with his precum. Shifting your hips slightly, you guided him into you. There was no resistance; he sank in to the hilt. 

 

“Ahhh, fuck!” He groaned into your backside as he pressed his forehead between your shoulder blades. Almost instantly he’d rolled you to fully face the mattress and hoisted your hips up as he began thrusting into you with an almost desperate need. Each deep penetration felt better than the last, for the both of you. You reached forward to brace your hands against the base of the headboard, wanting to feel the full force of every thrust. Both of you were reaching that edge together. Cut off moans, hitched breathing, building to that crescendo and then realizing you hadn’t used a condom. “Kookie, ah, you’ve gotta stop,” you moaned. “Unnnh. Wha..? Uhh, damn…, that was too good…,” Jungkook exhaled as he pulled out and you let out a weak whimper.

 

“Just means we can do it again,” you smiled as your hips collapsed downward onto the bed. As Jungkook got up to find a condom, you turned your head and attention toward Jimin and Tae…

 

You let out a little gasp at the sight. Not that they were nakedly beautiful, which they were. Not that Tae was on all fours on the bed with Jimin slowly fucking him from behind, which was great to watch and all… But what caught you by surprise was the black leather studded dog collar around Tae’s neck and Jimin holding the matching leash taut in one hand as he stroked Tae down the length of his back with his other hand while softly whispering, “Good boy,” over and over.

 

You bounced lightly on the bed, jolting you out of your initial shock, as Jungkook flopped down next to you. “Yeah, they’re a little kinky that way,” he said nonchalantly. “Wanna watch?”

 

You were caught totally off guard and didn’t reply immediately, and in the end you didn’t have to. Jungkook gently grasped your hip rolling you on your side to spoon with him, the both of you lay facing and watching the spectacle of Jimin and Tae.

 

Taehyung turned his head to look your way, and though his brow was furrowed slightly under his still-clumped sticky-whipped-cream bangs, he smiled that boxy smile at you. “Heel baby,” Jimin jokingly commanded as he tugged lightly on the collar; Tae immediately dropped his head letting out the same sexy low growl he’d made with you earlier. Jimin cooed and visibly shuddered in response. You thought to yourself, that low timbre of Tae’s voice had that same effect on you. Jungkook sighed deeply and began stroking your hip in his own acknowledgement of Tae’s hot and sexy growl.

 

You lay there mesmerized, watching as Jimin picked up the pace, then slowed back down again; he looked so focused and in control… (‘Jimin the Dom,’ you thought to yourself and grinned.) Tae had dropped down to his elbows, looking very puppy-like in his pose. It was all a little surreal.

 

Jungkook had begun nibbling at your shoulder, and while you were thoroughly enjoying it and “mmmmmm’d” in response, your eyes were still glued on the 95-er’s. As if wanting to hold your attention longer by putting on a show, Jimin switched up the scene. 

 

Jimin held Tae’s hips close as he lay back on the bed, lowering Tae down onto his lap. He then quickly grabbed a couple of pillows to elevate his shoulders and head, keeping the leash taut in one hand all the while. Jimin stroked the back of Tae’s head with his other hand, his fingers sliding through Tae’s smooth straight hair. “Ride me baby,” Jimin flatly commanded. Tae began to raise and lower himself along Jimin’s length. 

 

Soon, both Jimin and Tae became ragged in their breathing, and so did you and Jungkook watching. Tae’s thigh and calf muscles flexed as he pushed himself up and dropped down into Jimin’s lap. At times his neck seemed to strain against the collar; Jimin using it to control how far up he would allow Tae to go and when and how hard he should come down on him. They both had their eyes closed, heads thrown back, totally feeling the moment, riding their waves of pleasure. Watching them was almost as big a turn-on as being involved. Almost. Hmmm, you wondered…

 

As Jimin propped himself up slightly, beginning to reach an arm around to literally lend Tae a hand with his freely bouncing but currently unattended cock, you found the nerve to ask, “Jimin, is it ok if I help Tae out with that?”

 

Jimin replied, “Sure. You and Kookie both come over.”

 

You crawled onto the bed between Jimin’s knees bringing your face to within inches from the beauty of Tae’s erection. Looking up into Tae’s softly drooping but completely dilated eyes, you licked your lips and then gently bringing a few fingers up to steady his twitching member, you ran your tongue up the underside of his length from base to tip while holding his gaze with your eyes the entire time.

 

Tae let out a few gruff low breaths, then a long moan as you swirled your tongue around his head once and took him in almost all the way. His salty taste made you recall your bacon from breakfast and you let out a breathy laugh as your lips slid back up his length. “What?” questioned Tae. Almost immediately Jimin tugged on the leash, pulling Tae backwards slightly with a tiny jerk. “Hush,” he rasped.

 

“Sorry Tae bae, it’s nothing…” you said. Then you hollowed your cheeks as you sucked down his shaft completely, hoping to make up for his reprimand. Tae growled again.

 

Jimin bucked his hips in impatience and Tae began to move against him again. Though it was a little awkward, you did your best to coordinate your movements with Tae’s hips. A moment later, you felt Jungkook come up behind you and he adjusted your legs and hips to accommodate his presence. As you focused on pleasing Tae; Jungkook reminded you of where you’d left off earlier, rubbing up against you with his stiffness, easing himself between your legs, gliding between your exterior folds and just barely grazing your clit with each pass. Perhaps he was enjoying the slow torturous teasing, perhaps he was giving you time to bring Tae up to his edge, perhaps he was enjoying watching before getting too involved in his own satisfaction…but for a moment, time slowed, and then everything seemed to click into place. However, just as you seemed to fall into a rhythm with Tae and Jimin, Jungkook entered you from behind both complicating and heating things up for you. 

 

Your moans as Jungkook thrust deep, time and time again, sent vibrations straight through your throat and tongue into Tae’s cock. “Uhhhh,” Tae uttered as he slammed down all the way on Jimin’s shaft, over and over. Jimin panted and groaned in response. The room was thick with heated breath and the sounds of four people reaching the heights of carnal pleasure.

 

Taehyung was the first to come. He’d reached down, only moments before, to run his fingers through the hair at the crown of your head, slowly clenching and releasing fistfulls of your strands, and finally grabbing at whatever he could, pulling you close and quick to take him in fully as he released in long spurts into your mouth and down your throat.

 

As you continued to suck him dry and clean, you heard Jimin curse, “Fuck Tae, ahhhh, good boy,” as his hips, ass and thighs jerked and quivered up against Taehyung before finally falling still and relaxing into the surface of the bed.

 

You released Tae and he turned and lifted off Jimin to lie next to him. Jimin retained the leash still in one hand while their adjacent arms intertwining behind each other’s heads, their faces now looking and smiling right at you: on all fours, in front of them, Kookie behind you. You began a hesitant and shy smile back before Jungkook thrust into you again, hard, hitting your g-spot head-on and you instantaneously dropped your jaw open as you let out a loud breathy, “Aaaaaah.” 

 

Your eyes squinted shut, your elbows slightly collapsed under you and you gripped into the cover of the bed, bracing yourself for the next one. Knowing he found your spot, Jungkook was relentless, and he pounded into you again and again until you saw stars and were choking on your own breath. It felt so good and so intense, you honestly didn’t know if you’d come or not. You were shaking and feeling like you both could and couldn’t go on. 

 

Almost thankfully, Jungkook reached his peak, and with a final slam into you he leaned over your back, hugged you around your waist and chest with his arms, and pulled the both of you upright on your knees. Kookie turned your face sideways and craned his to kiss you long and deep as he shuddered; you felt his cock twitching in you as he came, and then he slowly slid out.

 

You lingered in that kiss a few moments longer, then you both crumpled down onto the bed, almost perpendicular to Jimin and Tae, near the foot of the bed. You began mumbling something about being exhausted, feeling sticky, and wanting to take a shower, but first you were just going to close your eyes for a second…, and before you realized it, you were asleep.


	4. Surreality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afternoon brings new experiences and adventures, and lunch!

“Wake up, sleepy head…” You heard soft laughing and felt light warm kisses dotting your cheek and shoulders and lips and teeth nibbling on the back of one thigh. Slowly the grogginess wore off and gave way to the, still unbelievable, clarity of waking to the attentions of Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung.

 

“We can’t let you sleep all day,” smiled Jimin. 

 

“It’s already past noon,” chimed in Jungkook.

 

“And Suga brought food!” exclaimed Tae.

 

At that you sprung up, looking around to see if Suga was there, mind racing and heart pounding.

 

Tae laughed, realizing your thoughts, and quickly added, “No, no, no, no, he’s not here. He didn’t see you either. We called and asked him to bring us some food and he just dropped it off.”

 

Jimin brought you a robe, and the four of you met back at the table. You noticed the breakfast mess had been cleared and the room tidied up a bit. There were four take-out bowls of Bibimbap, a paper box of Bulgogi, and a plastic container of Kimchi set out. 

 

“Oh, yum!” you exclaimed, “THIS looks great! Sure beats room service food!” They looked pleased that you were so enthusiastic. Tae held out for you a spoon in one hand and chopsticks in the other, you went for the chopsticks and he smiled. Everyone dug in to their bowls heartily. All of you were pretty hungry considering no one got to finish their breakfast earlier. The next several minutes were filled with eating and some commentary amongst the guys about the food; though they spoke a little too quickly and also mumbled with the food in their mouths, so you couldn’t make out the whole conversation… 

 

Jungkook commented, “There’s a great place near our studio in Seoul for this kind of food, you should come and we can take you there!”

 

You smiled and let out a little chuckle (how cute you thought), “Yeah, that would be great! Maybe, someday….”

 

After a few more minutes and bites, you were really starting to feel full. You also realized that the guys had showered and had clean clothes on and that sounded SO good to you right now. You set down your almost empty bowl and said, “That was great. I’m kind of full. (you patted your tummy) And I need a shower…please excuse me.”

 

Jimin got up from the table with you and went over to a suitcase, pulling out some clothes, he handed you a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. You smiled and said, “Thank you Jimin.” You couldn’t help but think too that the implication was that you’d be sticking around for a while after the shower.

 

You half expected someone to come in and start something up with you while you were in the shower, but none of them did, and you were somewhat relieved at that. You were no longer exhausted, but dang, you were sore and aching everywhere you’d expect to be. You took your time under the hot streaming water enjoying the simplicity of shampooing the whipped cream stickiness out of your hair (and pretty much everywhere on your body), conditioning your hair, making use of the razor…It felt so great to be clean again! You moisturized your skin and then towel dried your hair, finger fluffing it to let it dry naturally. 

 

Finally emerging from the bathroom in Jimin’s t-shirt and boxers, you found Jungkook lounging on one of the beds playing on an ipad and Jimin and Tae were sitting on the other bed playing a video game on the TV. Jimin patted the space in front of him and you hopped up and sat in front but slightly to the side of him so he could still see the TV. He surprised you by scooting right up behind you and snuggling in tight. His legs were surrounding you, his chin tucked over your shoulder, and his arms embraced you as he continued to play the game holding the remote in front of you.

 

“Wanna play?” he softly asked in your ear. His breath wove through your damp strands of hair tickling your neck lightly. 

 

“I thought that’s what we’ve been doing… all night and all day so far…,” you smirked while staring straight ahead at the game on the screen though not really paying attention to it.

 

“Mmmmm,” he softly chuckled. “Wanna play *this* game?” he asked more specifically as he wiggled his chin into the soft shoulder area just above your collarbone. Your body involuntarily jerked and you nudged your head into his laughing out loud, “Ahh ha ha ha, that tickles!” He lost his focus on the game and lost his turn.

 

He lightly tossed the remote aside on the bed. “Tae bae, you go on without me,” he laughed. Jimin squeezed you close, switching sides with his chin digs, adding nips and kisses here and there to your cheeks and jawline. His infectious laughter set you giggling as well, though his warm breath at your neck brought humms of pleasure to your throat. He kept you teetering between feeling like a kid being tickle tortured and turning you on. You were squirming in his grasp like crazy, but he held tight. 

 

Then he added little digs and wiggles into your sides with his fingertips and knuckles. You were incredibly ticklish and you squealed as your legs shot out from under you, pushing the both of you off balance. As you rolled onto the bed, the momentum of your two bodies clinging together was enough to keep you going, and you both rolled off the edge onto the floor with a “CLUNK!”

 

“Ow!” the both of you cried out simultaneously, and then kept laughing in each other’s arms lying on the floor. Seconds later, the heads of Tae and Jungkook peeked over the edge of the bed staring down at you. “Are you okay?” they inquired. “I am,” you replied, “What about you Jimin?” He made to push himself up and winced.

 

“Ah ah ah,” he muttered, “I fell on something and hurt my shoulder.” Sure enough, as Kookie reached out a hand from the bed to help pull Jimin off the floor, you noticed a small plastic bottle on the ground under him. Picking it up you tried to lighten the situation saying, “Lube is supposed to help, not hurt!” Tae rolled his eyes. Jungkook made a goofy face at you. At least Jimin politely chuckled at your poor attempt at humor.

 

“Come over by the window,” you said to Jimin as you took his hand and led him into better light. “Take off your shirt and let me take a look.” You helped him with his shirt so he didn’t have to move the sore shoulder too much. Once it was off, Jimin leaned forward resting his hands on the dresser near the window. Standing to his side and slightly behind him, you could see that sure enough, a red spot about the size of the bottle cap was starting to bloom on his back near his shoulder. “Well, you’re going to have a bruise, but I think you’ll live,” you assessed. You stood up on your toes and whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry.” You planted a lingering kiss on his back near the bruise. Then, rolling onto your cheek and resting your head on him and gazing out the window at your city as the early afternoon shadows began to form, two words hit you and rolled off your tongue, “ Surreal… Beautiful…”

 

Jimin looked at you over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Hmmm?”

 

“Ohhh, just this moment, you… Kookie and Tae… beautiful and surreal...,” you trailed off.

 

“I’m glad I saw you in the crowd,” he said. “I’m happy you’re here.” He made to turn around and face you, but you hugged him tightly around his waist securing him in place. 

 

“Can we just stay like this for a minute?” you requested. He was silent, but didn’t move. 

 

After a few deep, lingering breaths, you loosened your hug around Jimin and let your hands wander, fingers lightly trailing up and down and across the expanse of his chest. Using your fingertips and also dragging the backs of your fingernails along the ripples of his torso, you were thoroughly enjoying this intimate opportunity. Jimin’s chest rose and fell with a long heavy breath and he exhaled a low, “Mmmmmm,” reassuring you that he was enjoying the moment as well.

 

You pressed your lips to the center of his spine as you moved directly behind him; increasing the range of your caressing to include the tops of his shoulders, his arms, and the sides of his torso. As you traced the smooth and taut curves of his skin, over muscle and bone, in random patterns with your fingers you also scattered gentle butterfly kisses across his back. Jimin closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop and relax. Every so often he slightly shuddered under your touch, so you continued…

 

Stepping in a little closer until your hips were flush at his backside, your hands made way to the drawstring inside the front of the athletic shorts he was wearing. Tugging the bow undone, you reached a hand slowly down past the waistband until your were holding his stiffening cock in your light grip. Sliding up and down his length a few times, you felt him growing, getting harder and twitching at your touch. Your other hand fondled one of his nipples, and when you pinched it he sucked in a gasp and let out a moan that made you knees weak.

 

“God Jimin, I wanna…” You actually weren’t sure just what you wanted to do, but you wanted to get those shorts off him for starters.

 

“You wanna what?” he inquired turning his head toward you and giving you a smirk.

 

You answered by hooking both thumbs inside the front of his waistband, extending it out and over his now full erection, then sliding your hands to the sides of his hips and tugging the shorts down past his thighs until they fell to the floor on their own. He kicked them away and widened his stance a little.

 

“Mmmmm,” you murmured. Jimin’s ass was perfection in your eyes. Pale, smooth and round, you couldn’t help but slide your hands over both cheeks, as if you were assessing the ripeness of melons. That thought brought a crooked smile to your face as you stepped in closer and pressed that smile into his back while squeezing his glutes in your grip. He responded by tensing his muscles, and you were amazed at how hard and strong they felt in your hands.

 

Bringing your left hand back around to tease at his chest, your right hand trailed down between his legs to cradle and play with his balls, which also tensed and tightened at your touch. Jimin’s breathing and heartbeat became heavier and more noticeable as you lingered at your toying with him. When finally a moan escaped his lips, he followed it with, “Tae, come help her…”

 

Seconds later, Taehyung was at your side, or rather, right up behind you. You turned your head to look at him quizzically, unsure of what he was going to help you with exactly. All he said was, “Let’s do this together…” He slid his arms under yours and sought out your hands. Cradling your right hand in his, he produced the previously offending bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it into your upright palm. He then coated the fingers of both your and his right hand with the liquid and guided your hand, as it rested in his, into the valley that divided Jimin’s perfect ass.

 

Tae pressed your middle finger forward and deeper into the furrow until you felt the soft lightly rippled tissue surrounding Jimin’s now quivering muscled ring. Jimin sucked in a breath, you held yours, and Tae slowly pushed you forward, the both of you simultaneously sinking your middle fingers together, digit by digit, into Jimin’s soft warm depths. When the flat of your hand finally stopped you from going any further, Tae pushed his finger against yours encouraging you to curl it and explore, which you did, before you both pulled back out to the last digit of your finger and then slid back in again. Tae helped you change the rotation and angle of your hand, each time curling and pressing, searching for that spot of pleasure. Then Taehyung pushed your index fingers forward to meet your middle fingers on the next retraction and slowly guided your four fingers in together, stretching Jimin even further. Jimin let out a very audilbe, “Uhhhnnnnn,” panting heavily for several breaths.

 

Jimin was visibly coming undone. He’d widened and braced his footing on the floor, his back arched, muscles tensing, breathing becoming ragged and broken bits of moans and curses came from his lips.

 

You could feel Tae’s cock, hard and flexing against your backside, his own low breathy sounds echoing around in the cave of your neck and shoulder. Finally he spoke into your ear, “Let me fuck him please?... You could blow him…, yeah, Jimin would like that, wouldn’t you Jiminie?”

 

“Yeah,” Jimin exhaled huskily. Taehyung guided your hand slowly back out and allowed you to step from between them. Jimin quivered and let out a groan at the loss of your fingering. Tae rolled on a condom as you moved between Jimin and the dresser. You locked eyes with him and you leaned in with a kiss as Taehyung entered him. His hum of pleasure as Tae filled him traveled through you in exciting waves, encouraging you to move onward and downward. 

 

Dropping to your knees, you kissed his wet tip, licking his saltiness from your lips before traveling down his hard length slowly. Using the tip of your tongue, you teased the underside of his cock with little back and forth strokes as you made your way down his shaft and then back up again.

 

As Taehyung began to set the rhythm with his thrusting, you let his thrusts do some of the work for you. Hollowing your cheeks and sucking hard with every pull out and opening your throat to take Jimin in with Tae’s every thrust, you felt Jimin reaching his edge quickly. Tae sounded like he was close too, his deep moans sending shivers down your spine. Jimin’s dick swelled in your mouth, and oh how you wanted him to come hard as a result of your and Tae’s efforts. Tae groaned deeply and his pulsations began to quicken in pace, so you clamped down on Jimin with your tongue and covered your teeth with your lips pulling along his length firmly… Jimin came with a deep groan, thick ribbons of liquid pleasure filled your mouth and throat and you swallowed every drop happily. Tae’s arms wrapped around Jimin’s waist and he finally relaxed onto Jimin’s back signaling he was done and wrecked as well.

 

You collapsed onto the floor beneath a smiling and fucked out Jimin. Gazing up at him, you reached your arm out to caress his cheek with your hand; he nuzzled into it giving your palm a sweet kiss before your hand fell back into your lap.

 

Jungkook rose from the bed, walked over to Tae and planted a deep kiss into his mouth as Tae disengaged from Jimin. Then Kookie looked down at you and reached out his hand to help you up from the floor. You took his hand and he easily pulled you up and into his embrace. Cupping your chin in his grasp, he kissed you too, lingering, his tongue exploring the entire interior of your mouth. You couldn’t help but moan into him, thankful that he was holding you tight and supporting your weight a bit since your legs weakened to his dominating presence. Jungkook eventually broke the kiss with you saying, “You taste like him,” nodding toward Jimin, giving you a one-sided curling smile as he burned into you with his dark dilated eyes. “I hope he still has some left for me…,” he trailed off.

 

As Jungkook turned to Jimin, you went to cuddle with Tae on one of the beds. Jimin had risen from his bent-over position and leaned up against the wall. He stared at Kookie with his head cocked to one side and a smirk on his face. It was a face of both adoration and desire. It only took one step for Jungkook to close the gap between them, but the weighted pause before he did so had everyone in the room staring at him with bated breath. 

 

Finally taking that one stride, Jungkook pinned Jimin against the wall at his shoulders and kissed him with a heated fire, immediately pushing his tongue into Jimin’s accepting mouth. He slid his hands down Jimin’s arms, grasping their hands together with woven fingers and raised them up over Jimin’s head holding them there, pressed into the wall, as he continued to kiss him almost ferociously. Jimin hooked a leg over Kookie’s hip, spiraling it around his thigh pulling them closer together. 

 

Eventually Jungkook let go of Jimin’s hands, trailing his own down the length of Jimin’s arms, to his chest, slowly over the ripples of Jimin’s abs, and finally falling to his knees in front of Jimin ending with his hands on Jimin’s thighs. Kookie pulled off his shirt as he gazed up at Jimin’s face then took Jimin’s spent cock in his mouth and began his efforts to bring it back to life.

 

Jimin leaned his head back into the wall and closed his eyes as Kookie continued to suck him back to stiffness. You sat on the bed leaning back against Tae as he hugged you from behind, the downy bedcover pulled up over the two of you as you watched the hot JiKook show yet again. Their growing moans of pleasure had you and Tae digging your fingers into each other’s flesh and breathing heavily yourselves.

 

Jungkook released Jimin’s hardened cock with a small pop of his lips off his crown; and he rose up from his knees. Leaning into Jimin and kissing him again, Kookie grasped him from behind his thighs, wrapped Jimin’s legs around his hips; and cradling Jimin’s ass in his hands, picked him up and carried him over to the bed across from you and Tae. Still kissing him he lowered Jimin softly down on his back into the bed before releasing him completely. Standing at the side of the bed he dropped his shorts, donned a condom from out of the nightstand drawer and grabbed the lube before lowering himself over Jimin again. Kookie hovered there, looking down at Jimin and Jimin gazing back up at him. The way you saw it, it was nothing short of a combination of both lust and love.

 

The way they stared at each other made you shudder. Tae hugged you a little tighter in response and you relaxed your head back onto Tae’s shoulder. Tae turned his head to look at you, but there was nothing to say, so he planted a chaste kiss on your cheek and squeezed you close again. It was unspoken but somehow understood between the two of you that you were both turned on as fuck, but also quite contented to hold yourselves in that state of limbo as you continued your obvious voyeurism.

 

Jungkook closed the gap between their bodies, mashing his lips into Jimin’s and pressing into him with his tongue. Jimin received him enthusiastically wrapping his legs around Kookie’s hips, pressing him closer as he dug his heels into Kookie’s ass. Small moans, whimpers, bits of words meant only for the two of them fluttered through the air to your ears. You closed your eyes, savoring the emotion they conveyed. Tae buried his forehead into your shoulder, groaning low and deep in empathy.

 

Resting his elbows on the bed to the sides of Jimin’s ears, Jungkook fumbled briefly with the small bottle in his hands just beyond the top of Jimin’s thick fanned-out hair. Managing a clean pour, he filled his palm with lube. Shifting his weight onto one elbow, he brought his palm to his own hard cock, coating it generously, before easing it into Jimin.

 

“Unnnnhhhhh. Ahhh, damn Kookie!” Jimin called out to the room.

 

Jungkook brought his forehead to meet Jimin’s momentarily, their bodies locked and still; he began slowly rocking in and out of Jimin for several drawn out seconds, the two of them peering into each others blown and hazy eyes, lust now totally consuming them. Then all of a sudden Kookie threw back his head and began fucking into Jimin like a piston. Jimin’s eyes squeezed shut and he sucked a breath in and bit down on his lower lip, small grunts escaping with each exhale in time to Jungkook’s powerful thrusts.

 

Kookie hooked his elbows, one at a time, behind Jimin’s knees, lifting his hips slightly off the bed and changing his angle. On his next deep penetration, Jimin’s eyes and mouth both shot open and a loud, clear, “Ahhhhhh,” escaped his lips as his fingers dug into the covers at his sides. Clearly, Kookie hit his prostate in just the right way, and it brought that Jungkook smirky smile to his face for a brief moment before it faded to a furrowed brow of concentration.

 

It wasn’t long before the tempo of both their movements and breathing picked up and reached a crescendo. Kookie’s hips stuttered as he came in Jimin with a loud groan. Jimin’s back arched up off the bed so high, only the crown of his thrown-back head touched the surface. “Unnnnhhh!” He came, without his cock ever having been touched, spurting milky ribbons onto both their bellies. They collapsed into each other, chests heaving, skin glistening in the dimming afternoon light, with the faintest of smiles on their exhausted faces.

 

“Oh sheezuss,” you exclaimed as you grabbed the comforter pulling it over yourself and Tae as you pushed him backwards, rolling yourselves prone on the bed. You turned into Tae’s chest burying your face into his warm skin repeating, “I can’t take it, I just can’t handle all this fucking hotness,” over and over again.

 

Tae chuckled his low and raspy amusement at you as he lightly rocked you in his arms under the covers. You began to giggle and slowly shake off your feels when suddenly the air rang with two voices calling out, “Dogpile!” The weight of two bodies came crashing down on you and Tae, followed by Jimin and Jungkook’s adorable laughter. As you peeled the covers away from your face, peeking at these two goofballs, you couldn’t believe how they just went from sexy porn star mode to pouncing puppy dogs in a matter of minutes! It was truly panning out to be a very long and surreal day.


	5. It's all fun and games...really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whipped cream canisters from breakfast make a re-appearance in a spin on bangtan games.

“Okay, okay, guys, off, you’re squishing us!” you groaned at Jimin and Jungkook. They rolled off you and Tae, then went in search of their shorts, giggling all the while. Tae threw the covers off the two of you, and while searching for his shorts too, he suggested you all play a game…

 

“What kind of game?” you asked. 

 

Taehyung walked over to the wardrobe in the room that held the mini-fridge, opened it and pulled out the whipped cream canisters that they’d saved from breakfast earlier… “No reaction game,” he stated with a very devilish grin.

 

“Ok ok!” Jimin chimed in. “What are the rules Taetae?”

 

“Kai bai bo – winner puts some cream on loser in one spot then gets to eat it off. Loser can’t make a sound. We’ll time how long before they make a sound. The person who goes the longest without making a sound reaction wins!”

 

“What’s the punishment for the one who makes a sound the fastest?” asked Jungkook with a smirk.

 

“Hmmmm, everyone writes one down and loser picks,” said Tae.

 

Everyone wrote down a punishment on separate sheets of the hotel notepad, folded them and put them in one of Jimin’s snapbacks. Then Tae handed everyone their own whipped cream canister.

 

“Ummmm, wait,” you started. “What about rules for WHERE you put the cream?” you asked. Then you quickly added, “Nowhere that’s covered by the clothes you’re wearing right now, ok?!?!” You were secretly happy that you were still wearing Jimin’s shorts and t-shirt, that would eliminate some very sensitive areas, and you didn’t want to lose!

 

“Ha, okay okay,” Taehyung quickly agreed. He had a shirt on in addition to his shorts, but Jimin and Jungkook were still shirtless.

 

“Awwwww,” came the objections from Jungkook and Jimin, but in the end they agreed to stay as they were, shouting out, “Fighting!” with smiles.

 

In the first round of Kai bai bo, Jungkook won and Taehyung lost. Kookie had Tae tilt his head to one side, and brushing his hair back from his ear, he sprayed a dollop of whipped cream right on Tae’s earlobe. Jimin was the timer, using the stopwatch on his phone. Kookie leaned in and exhaled lightly into Tae’s ear first. Taetae scrunched up his face and squeezed his eyes shut, but didn’t utter a sound. Then Kookie lightly licked the tip of his earlobe with his tongue, Tae shuddered but still remained silent. Jungkook puckered his lips and gently slurped some of the dollop off, Taetae held strong and quiet. On another exhale into Tae’s ear, Kookie dragged his teeth along the edge of Tae’s ear and closing his lips over the remainder of the whipped cream and Taehyung’s earlobe, tugging on it gently…Tae finally let out a low, deep, “Haaaaaa, ahhh,” that turned into a laugh as he curled his shoulder into his ear and playfully pushed Jungkook away.

 

“Twenty six seconds,” called out Jimin. “Pretty good.”

 

Kai bai bo, round two, Tae won, Jimin lost. You took the timer responsibility. Taehyung first, pushed Jimin to sitting on the bed then gave Jimin a slow look-over, scanning his chest from shoulders to waist and back up. Jimin was already grinning, on the edge of giggling, and so was Tae. “Wait, wait, wait,” smiled Jimin as he regained his composure. Taehyung dropped his gaze again, then looked up at Jimin through his shaggy bangs giving him a silly grin, and Jimin immediately started laughing. 

 

“Ohmygosh,” you giggled, “Jimin you’re never going to make it past one second!”

 

“Okay, ok, I’m good,” he said as he straightened himself and put on a serious face.

 

Tae gave Jimin’s bare chest another glance-over. Jimin was grinning, but kept his laughter contained. You and Kookie just gave each other sideways smirks and then rolled your eyes at each other. Finally Taetae leaned in and surprisingly squeezed a sputtering mound right on Jimin’s plump lips. Jimin closed his eyes momentarily since the sputtering cream was right up in his face, then he opened them wide, just as surprised as you and Kookie that Tae landed it there. Taehyung leaned in, his own lips coming at Jimin like a fish, and you started the timer as you burst out laughing. In another surprise move, Jimin remained composed and simply puckered his pout right at Tae, who practically swallowed up both the whipped cream and Jimin’s lips in one big slurp. As Tae hung on, you could only imagine what he was now doing with his tongue and maybe his teeth, as Jimin’s lips afforded a lot of succulence to play with. Remarkably, Jimin didn’t utter a sound until at past 30 seconds Taetae finally pulled away, dragging out Jimin’s lower lip with his teeth before letting go with a pop. Lips swollen and ruby tinted; Jimin yelled out an, “Ah!” and a, “Ha!” He threw himself back on the bed raising an arm and pointing his index finger to the sky signaling a number one, smug and very contented with himself.

 

“Wow, never saw that coming!” you exclaimed. “Jimin’s in first place!”

 

Kai bai bo, round three, you won, Jungkook lost. Donning an evil grin, you handed Jimin’s phone back to him confidently stating, “Be ready to time, this won’t take long.” Hoping to catch Kookie off guard, you strode quickly towards him, backed him up to the wall, sprayed a small rosette on his right nipple, leaned in and screw-the-whipped-cream, you dug the tip of your tongue in a deep circle tracing the edge of his areola the full 360 degrees, then sucking your lips together and nipping at his hardened tip with your teeth you gently but quickly pulled away with a final flick of your tongue, to which Kookie yelped out, “Unnnnnh, Aiiiish!” his dark bangs swaying across his eyes as he shook his head in defeat. You looked over at Jimin questioningly…

 

“Uh, 7 seconds, maybe 8 or 9, I’m not sure I started it on time…,” wavered Jimin. “But definitely Kookie is in last place right now.”

 

Then everyone looked at you. You hadn’t been a “victim” yet, and Jimin hadn’t “teased” anyone yet, so the last round was decided just like that. Jimin passed the phone to Taehyung with a wink. You were actually a little worried. You had to beat Kookie, you had to! Jimin sauntered up to you shaking his canister slowly back and forth in his right hand. You knew, from this moment, you had to steel yourself not to make a sound. 

 

He backed you into the armchair in the corner of the room and you fell back into the seat. He straddled your lap with his knees and staring down at you, Jimin slowly ran his left hand from the base of your throat slowly up your neck gently pushing your head back to rest along the top of the chair cushion. His touch was light enough to tickle, and just firm enough to still you while making you shudder. When his hand was finally cupping your chin, he gently squeezed his index finger and thumb into your cheeks causing your mouth to drop open. Realizing what he was going to do, you internally swore at him and squeezed your eyes shut hoping that would help you focus on keeping silent. You simultaneously felt and tasted the whipped cream as it hit your tongue. Moments later Jimin’s warm lips were enveloping yours as his tongue dragged slowly along the roof of your mouth from back to front leaving the whipped cream still slowly melting on your own tongue. It was all you could do not to squeak out a hitched breath let alone moan and respond with your own tongue in a heated kiss. Jimin then teased the tip of your tongue, circling it with his own, and then licked what little remained of the melted whipped cream off the surface. As he pushed into your tongue again with his own, he very stealthily leaned his hips into your abdomen just enough that you could feel him beneath the thin fabric of his boxers and a little gasp escaped your throat into his immediately smiling mouth. That was playing a little dirty you thought to yourself, in more ways than one! You finally allowed your eyes to pop open and you looked in Taehyung’s direction.

 

“Ten and a half seconds!” announced Tae. Jimin settled into your lap with an, “Awwww.” You relaxed your head back into the cushion in relief.

 

“Arrrrrgh,” growled Jungkook. "Awwwww, did golden baby actually lose a game?" you teased. Jungkook cast you a mock-hurt glance that then turned evil grin as he whispered under his breath, "I still owe you something, so don't tease." You were still trying to think what he meant by that when Tae spoke...

 

“Okay, Kookie, draw a punishment,” stated Taetae as he shook Jimin’s snapback at Jungkook.

 

Kookie took one of the folded papers from the hat. It was written in English, and was obviously yours. “Ah, yay, how fitting!” you happily announced, “that’s the one I wrote!” You were grinning ear to ear, you couldn’t wait for him to follow through with it… Jungkook read, “Take a selca making a derpy aegyo face and post immediately to your Twitter feed.”

 

“Aish!” declared Jungkook scrunching his nose as he glanced your way.

 

“Mmmm hmmm,” you smiled. “Aegyo and derpy, aaand now!” Jimin and Tae both started giggling and laughing with you. 

 

Kookie himself was now smiling but also frowning and shaking his head while he looked for a shirt to put on. He picked up his phone and turned on the camera and started making some practice faces while you, Jimin and Tae called out, “Not enough aegyo! More derpy! Try again…” while rolling in laughter the entire time. Finally coming up with a face you all agreed was completely hilarious and ridiculous, he snapped it and posted it saying simply, “I lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies on the long wait for the update. Next update coming soon, I promise. I will also be ending this story-line in a chapter or two, but I have ideas for continuing the overall story in the future. Perhaps a visit to Korea is in order...?!?!


	6. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie's gonna get you back for that tweet. The boys turn it into another game, but in the end who's the real winner? And what's the punishment really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way too long in coming. I feel badly for how long it took. Things (work mostly) got very busy for me and I've had no time to sit and compose. I hope this satisfies a little and I'm in a little better position to write more sooner than later.

As soon as Kookie tweeted, he set his phone down, turned toward you with an evil grin and growled out, “Payback.”

 

“Wha, whaaat?!?” you squealed as Jungkook took a giant step towards you. You were sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly hopped backwards into the center then stood up on it as he got closer. As he lunged at you, you jumped toward the other bed. As your foot came down on it, you slipped on the disheveled sheet and fell face down bouncing on the bed. Before you could get up or scramble away, Kookie had grabbed your ankle and was holding you in place.

 

His grip was like a vice; his hands firm and warm. As he crawled over you, he turned you to face him and he sat across your hips trapping your hands against your sides. Damn, this boy was strong, he was a weighty body of muscle, and at the moment you were helpless beneath him.

 

“What, uh, what are you gonna do Jungkook?” you asked with a slight nervous giggle as you attempted to wiggle your hands free.

 

Kookie gave you a playful momentary glare. “Tae bae, come hold her hands, she’s too wiggly.” Taehyung bounced over and grabbed your hands with his and cheerfully pinned them to the bed over your head as he hovered his smiling face upside-down directly over yours wagging it side to side, his bangs reminding you of a car-wash for some weird reason. 

 

“Tae…my bae (your voice all soft and sweet)… you’re not going to help Kookie are you?!?!” you looked pleadingly up at him.

 

“Hmmmm,” he murmured deeply, “Let’s see where this is going first” was his reply. 

 

Jungkook scooted a little lower, onto your thighs just above your knees, and you felt his fingers playing with the hem of your shirt. “Remember how Tae said you still needed some “marks” from me… to match the pair he and Jimin both gave you?” 

 

Taehyung leaned his head down, nuzzling his nose into your neck behind one ear to remind you of Jimin’s hickeys there. At the same time, you felt Jungkook’s fingers tracing the inside of one thigh, ever so gently and tantalizingly, reminding you of where Tae had left his marks. Your skin was beginning to tingle and flush, and not just where they were touching you.

 

“Well,” continued Kookie, “My turn now.”

 

“Uuuuh,” you stuttered, “Mmmmmh, not where they’ll be noticeable, okay? I won’t be able to put my hair up or wear a swimsuit for a while because of Tae and Jimin…” You made a pouty face on which Taetae quickly planted a cute please-forgive-me kiss on your puckered lips that made you smile immediately.

 

Your smile quickly faded when you looked back up at Jungkook; who had a very determined and seductive look on his face now. “Don’t worry, unless you intended to walk around topless,” he stated flatly. His fingers began to burrow under the edge of your (well, Jimin’s) shirt. His thumbs hooked the hem as his fingers slowly walked up your abdomen. You felt cool air hit your tummy as his fingertips burned fiery pinpoints into your skin. You took a noticeable hard swallow and heavy inhale.

 

“Wai, wai, wait,” interrupted Tae. “Let’s make this into another game…”

 

Jungkook looked up inquisitively. From where he was sitting on the other bed, Jimin leaned forward in interest. You looked up at Tae, “What kind of game?” you inquired.

 

“Ummmmmmm,” Tae dragged out. Obviously he hadn’t thought it through, but his enthusiasm for playing a game was contagious. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought trying to come up with something.

 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jimin finally shouted out, “I got it!” Everyone looked in his direction. “You can’t make a sound OR move while Kookie makes the first mark. If you can do that, you’re clear and he’s done with just one mark. If you fail, he gets to make the second one…and uh.., ah ok, same rule about no sound or moving, and if you fail the second time, you have to pick a punishment – Tae, Kookie and I will write new ones…!” Jimin smiled, looking very satisfied with his idea. 

 

You were a little wary of what “punishments” the guys might come up with, but the idea of possibly sustaining only a single hickey from Jungkook sounded good. You knew he was really going to make them good and purple, and probably painful, to get you back. Hmmmm, could you do it though?... The guys were already taking the slips of paper Jimin was handing out and starting to write on them. “Hey, hey, hey, I didn’t agree yet,” you argued; but you knew it was in vain and the game would proceed regardless.

 

They put the folded papers in Jimin’s snapback then turned their attentions to you. You were relieved that all the game prep had cooled you off from Jungkook’s earlier advances and you silently vowed not to let yourself get caught up in the heat of the maknae’s teasing.

 

“You can’t act all sexy and seductive Jungkookie,” you warned as his hands made their way back to slowly pushing the shirt up your midriff.

 

“There were no rules about that,” Jungkook replied in a breathy deep whisper in your ear as he leaned in closely. You shuddered and let out a little huff. “It doesn’t start until your make contact with your mouth,” you cried out defensively. “Fine with me,” came his confident retort.

 

He really was doing his best to tickle and tease you with the feathery touches he brushed against your skin, the slowness of his process, and his intense focused eye contact. He revealed your right breast and leaned over it with his open mouth, breathing hot moist air onto it. Your body reacted on it’s own to the sensation, your nerves tingling and your nipple becoming erect, but you didn’t move otherwise or make a sound. The game was on…

 

You squeezed your eyes tightly in concentration, not uttering a sound as his tongue circled the dark ring around your nipple. The sides of his tongue lightly brushed your tip as he made his way the full 360 degrees around. “Control, maintain control,” you thought to yourself over and over. His soft warm lips enveloped a large portion of your breast and he achingly slowly dragged them together and up to capture just the hardened end which he then flicked against with the tip of his tongue. You wanted to exhale a moan, but contained yourself. Damn, this was difficult.

 

Turning his head to the side, Kookie dragged the flat of his tongue over your entire areola, pushing down on your nipple and continued to nibble his way a few more centimeters down to the underside of your breast. His lips widened and you felt the heat of his mouth capture a large surface area of your flesh then he suddenly sucked in hard pulling taut against your skin and you yelped out in both surprise and pain.

 

“Ah, ah, ah, fail,” you heard Jimin’s voice stutter out. “Ahhhhhh, too bad,” you heard Tae croon. 

 

“Ugggggh, Jungkook,” you groaned, “You would give an industrial vacuum cleaner a run for its money.” He gave you a quizzical look as his lips popped off the surface of your skin. That was definitely going to leave a long lasting mark.

 

“One more chance…” uttered Tae. He was still holding your hands against the bed, but only lightly, and he was playfully hanging his head over yours giving you his trademark boxy smile with extra squinty smiley eyes. “Fighting!” he softly mouthed to you. You gave him a quick smile back.

 

Jimin seemed unusually quiet you thought to yourself before you were quickly distracted by Jungkook’s fingers lifting the other side of your shirt.

 

You knew Kookie was going to do something different to try and surprise you, and you steeled yourself in preparation, so you thought…

 

Jungkook’s teeth grazed up the sides of your breast closing down quickly at the base of your nipple. You took a quick silent inhale and gulp as you held your breath, the sensation of both pain and titillation was sudden and very intense. He rocked his head side to side, sliding your nipple back and forth between his front teeth along their narrow edges. You craved to yelp, but holding your breath seemed to be helping you contain yourself. Suddenly you felt him release and then just as suddenly he bit down on the underside of your breast and sucked hard. “Ahh! Owwwww,” you cried out, “Shit, Kookie!” He remained attached a few seconds longer then popped off with an ear to ear smile of satisfaction. He righted himself, tilted his head up slightly shaking his head, making his shiny head of dark hair swing like in a shampoo commercial, and breathed out, “Payback feels so good!”

 

You lightly smacked Jungkook’s thighs with your hands now that Tae had let go of them. “Yah, yah, you win Kookie. Now get off me!” You nudged at his knees and he happily hopped off you as you pouted again in only partial mock anger pulling the shirt down to cover yourself. You were feeling apprehensive about what kind of punishment awaited; and you didn’t have to wait long as Jimin came bounding toward you holding out his snapback shaking it making the three small squares of folded paper bounce around inside.

 

Sitting upright, still feeling a little sting and ache on the undersides of both boobs, you reached into the hat. Your fingers fiddled with the papers, flicking them around for several seconds. You might as well build up a little suspense and prolong the inevitable for yourself….

 

“Pick already,” chirped Jimin. He seemed overly eager, you thought to yourself. You selected one, opened it up, then handed it to Tae (for some reason you thought he’d be the most reasonable one to read it with no cheating or embellishing).

 

Tae read it to himself, grinned, glanced at Jimin quickly, then turned to you. “Your punishment,” he announced with a hint of grandeur, “is…..,” he paused for effect, “to stay…, the rest of the evening…, here…, alone with just Jimin.”

 

You quickly turned to look at Jimin. So did Jungkook. He gave you both a grin while shrugging his shoulders up towards his ears. 

 

A wave of relief washed over you. You were secretly quite pleased actually. Everything that had transpired with Jungkook and Taehyung had been exciting and fun, but knowing this time was going to come to an end soon, well…, ending it alone with Jimin, the way it had begun, yes, the thought made you quite happy. Of course you didn’t want to make it obvious to Tae and Kookie, so you ran your face through a range of expressions from surprised, to disappointed, to pouty, then you just giggled.

Tae gave you a knowing and very genuine smile and wink. 

 

Jungkook was still staring at Jimin, he seemed surprised and a little dazed. Noticing that you were now looking at him, he shook it off quickly, raised an eyebrow at Jimin while he smirked and said, “Yah, okay, you two have fun.” Then he added, turning toward you, “Without me and Tae, it’s really going to feel like a punishment…” and he laughed.

 

Jimin threw a pillow at him hitting Kookie solidly on the side of his head with an audible “poof.”

 

In slow motion, Jungkook turned toward Jimin, and then suddenly lunged at him, tackling him onto the bed. Grabbing Jimin’s hands, Kookie pinned him there staring down at him for a second. He dipped his head down to nuzzle Jimin on the neck causing them both to start laughing, and then he planted a quick but firm kiss on Jimin’s lips and got up.

 

Tae was gathering up his things from the room, which wasn’t much since he’d originally just come by to say hi and give the news about having a free day in person. He was already in the process of changing into the pants he came in wearing. Jungkook was changing too, readying to join the rest of the group for dinner out and whatever they might be able to squeeze in before their free time was up that night. 

 

Jimin walked up to you, wrapping his arms around you in a squeeze and lingering hug from behind. You felt the delicious warmth radiating from his body over every inch of your back that he made contact with. His voice, barely a whisper, wove through the hair that he had nestled into along the side of your neck, as he lightly rasped, “Almost punishment time… are you scared?”

 

You slightly crooked your neck, turning your quickly flushing face awkwardly toward his, heart now pounding just a little harder and just a little faster. “Ummm, I wasn’t, but now I’m not so sure… should I be?”

 

“Depends on what scares you..,” he pulled a slow smirk onto his lips. Jimin’s eyes narrowed for a second. “I’ve been thinking… things …” his voice dropped low and trailed off.

 

Your insides felt like a hot knot was being tied there. “Wh, wha, what kind of things?” Your voice wavered.

 

“Oh, ah, yah!” Jimin exclaimed, surprising you with his character changing completely. He looked like he suddenly remembered something. With a quick squeeze and peck on your cheek, he let go of you and huddled together with Tae and Kookie in a quick conference. Then he quickly pulled on some jeans, an oversized hoodie, grabbed sunglasses and his wallet, headed for the door and called back to you, “I’ll be back in about 30 minutes.”

 

Stunned and reeling, you stood there as the door slammed with a “thud.”


	7. What's going on and who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin left you with Taehyung and Jungkook. What's going to happen next?

You were still staring at the door, mouth slightly agape, when Tae and Kookie came bounding towards you. One on either side of you, they each hooked an arm under yours, lifting you off the ground and quickly transporting you backwards and launching you onto the closest bed and joining you there throwing themselves down at your sides.

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with us a little while longer,” Tae deadpanned.

 

“What just happened?” you blurted out as you pushed yourself up to sitting.

 

“He just needs to get a few things,” stated Kookie, “probably can from the stores downstairs. Won’t be long.” Drumming his fingers on the bed he mused, “Hmmm, what shall we do now?” 

 

Tae opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Jungkook snapped, “No more games Tae!” Taehyung closed his mouth immediately and rolled his eyes with a little grin. But a second later he started to speak again.

 

Looking at you, Tae inquired, or rather requested, “Tell us about yourself. We need to know more about you! All the basics, and juicy stuff too…!” He scooted himself up to sitting and leaned in close to you showing his sincere interest. You noticed a big grin cross Jungkook’s face too, as he rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin in both hands facing you directly.

 

So you spilled. You started with some family and background basics; then hobbies and favorites: food, movies, music, etc.… The three of you actually talked about music for quite a while and even exchanged some current listening recommendations. Sometimes Tae’s questions were totally random and off topic; you thought that was pretty cute and not at all surprising coming from Taehyung. Jungkook was more of a listener, though for several minutes he was distracted by text messages coming through on his phone. Just letting the other members know that he and Tae would be joining them for dinner and Jimin “wasn’t feeling well,” so he was going to stay behind; Jungkook explained.

 

While texting, Kookie got up and began pacing around the room, randomly tidying things up; he even folded your clothes into a neat pile placing them on top of the dresser. He then excused himself from the room for a moment, and returned with a filled standard-issue-hotel-room ice-bucket. He took two bottles of water from the mini-bar and poured and brought you a glass of ice water. Then he poured another two glasses and re-joined you and Tae on the bed handing one of the glasses to Tae.

 

“Soooo,” began Kookie, sitting back down by you, “What do you think of our Jiminie?” His dark eyes found yours and gleamed with a seriousness that startled you.

 

Retaining your composure you honestly replied with a warm smile you couldn’t contain when thinking about Jimin, “I think he’s lovely. From the little time we’ve spent together, he’s everything I imagined him to be… Though there’s no way I can truly say I know him well in just this short time, I know that I’d want to get to know him better. I also have a lot of feelings for him right now that I just can’t wrap my head around.” 

 

“Ok,” replied Jungkook, “I can understand and respect that answer.” Then he went quiet as if in deep thought. 

 

Taehuyng broke the momentary but awkward silence with a barrage of now more personal questions like, “Have you had a boyfriend? How many? Are you still friends with any?” and on and on…

 

You answered honestly without offering up too many details. You were thankful for the glass of water that Kookie brought you, since you felt a little dry-mouthed a few times and it also gave you an excuse to pause and think of the best way to answer. As much as you wanted to, you didn’t ask any questions of that nature about Jimin, or any of them for that matter. It was just information you didn’t think you could handle right now.

 

Tae and Kookie seemed satisfied with their “interview” of you. Jungkook offered to take your now empty water glass, so you handed it to him and Taehyung gave him his as well. Then Tae affectionately ruffled your hair and gave you a big hug. “This all went a little backwards,” he laughed, “But I think you’re pretty all-right! Well yeah, I mean both, “pretty” and “all right,” but you know pretty-all-right, right? Don’t you think so Kookie?”

 

Jungkook emerged from the bathroom where he’d set the glasses. Walking towards the two of you he gave you a glare that made you freeze for a second, then his face immediately softened into a smile, “Yah, just kidding; yeah, you’re pretty all-right.”

 

Kookie jumped onto the bed tackling you and Tae Tae down in a big cuddle pile. He and Tae both gave you giant toothy grins before dealing out a few more bear hugs and head nuzzles. The three of you were giggling like kids when you heard the doorknob clicking; then it opened and Jimin stepped in. “Well, looks like you guys were getting along just fine without me,” Jimin quipped as he looked over at the three of you in a big heap. 

 

“Despite what it looks like, we actually had a very long conversation most of the time you were gone,” you offered up, “actually I was being grilled by these guys… Did you put them up to it?”

 

He stopped and turned to face you. “Aniyo. Anything they did, they did on their own,” he replied with a big smile.

 

Hanging low at his side, you noticed he was holding a shiny black paper bag with silver cording handles. The simple hotel logo imprinted on the center of the bag. All you could see was that a single stem of beautiful white orchids was peeking out of the top. He nonchalantly turned around and set the bag down on the table.

 

Kookie and Tae smiled up at him, “All good?” they inquired together as they rolled off the bed.

 

“ Ye,” Jimin nodded and then he walked over to you. He held out his hand to you to help you scoot off the bed and come up to standing. “Time to say good bye to these guys now,” he grinned. 

 

Tae and Kookie gathered together their last necessities – wallets, keys, phones. You gave them both a big hug each and walked them to the door. As they exited, Jungkook turned his head back to you and gave you an approving wink. Tae, who was following behind, turned around to give you a quick peck on the forehead just barely squeezing through the narrowing doorway, “Have fun,” he mouthed.

 

As you shut the door and turned back into the room, Jimin caught you off guard by stepping towards you quickly. A determined look on his face, he pushed you up against the door with his whole body. His hands immediately cradling your face, he kissed you hungrily. You answered back quickly with equal appetite, slightly confused by both of your actions and reactions, you also felt desperately needy for him all of a sudden. After feasting on each other’s lips for a minute, your both eased into a more gentle pace and relaxed into each other. His hands drifted down your shoulders then came to rest lightly at your waist as he continued to lightly suck and nibble at your lips. Your fingers, which had latched onto a fistful of hair at the back of Jimin’s head, slowly released and teased the back of his neck while your lips responded in kind. 

 

Eventually coming up for breath, you managed to gasp out, “Where did that come from?”

 

His dark eyes narrowed and his stare pierced your thoughts and then your heart. His eyes then quickly shifted downwards as if embarrassed. Softly he spoke. “We just don’t have much time left together… I…, I..., I…, I want to make love to you all night long…” A soft smile graced his lips as he glanced up at you through his eyelashes; a blush quickly washing across his fair face. Your heart fluttered. He leaned forward bringing his lips close to your ear, his voice a low whisper, “But, I also want to…” He paused for a moment and pressed his hips firmly against yours. His voice now sexily hoarse and raspy, “I want to fuck you, hard…, and fast…, and do things…to you… and with you…and I want to…” His words caught in his throat for a second. “I want to fucking punish you for making me feel this way.”

 

Your heart pounded in your chest and you felt your entire body flush. It was exciting and overwhelming hearing him say those things. Your mind went blank, and though your eyes were wide open, for a moment you didn’t see anything, you just felt. You felt hot and your heart pounded as if it was trying to escape your chest. Your head was spinning, emotions and adrenaline swirling through your brain and body all at once. Still reeling, but finally snapping back into the moment and looking closely at Jimin; you saw he was flushed, flustered and looking somewhat overwhelmed himself.

 

With a dry mouth you took a second to lick your lips, looking Jimin in the eyes you then softly and a little hoarsely replied, “Me too.”

 

“Good,” he exhaled with a grin, “It’s going to be another long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will continue in Part III of this series: Another Long Night (with Jimin). 
> 
> I hope you readers are and will continue to follow and enjoy this fanfic. Thanks for the kudos and comments to date! I appreciate each and every one of them!


End file.
